The invention relates to a pistol, comprising a housing containing a trigger device and comprising a slide which slides on the housing and contains the barrel and the breech, in which case the breech is provided with a firing bolt which can be driven by a mainspring, and a trigger acts via a trigger rod on a trigger device, which trigger device has a trigger stop having a tab which engages in the movement path of the firing bolt.
Self-loading pistols without hammers have the advantage of simple construction and operation in comparison with those of a hammer or a hammer action. They operate using a "double action" or "single action" mode, or intermediate forms. In the former case, when the trigger is operated, the mainspring is first of all loaded, and the shot is automatically fired after passing through the trigger movement. This involves a long cocking movement and a high trigger operating force, which place a strain on the trigger finger. This method of operation is thus predominantly used by the authorities, and is less suitable for the civil market.
In the second case, the mainspring is cocked by the breech moving backward and forward and is held in the cocked position by the trigger stop, until the shot is fired by operating the trigger. However, since the mainspring must be strong in order to provide the required firing energy, the trigger operating weight is considerable. Safety measures are, of course, of major importance in this mode.
AT 395 909 B (GLOCK) discloses a pistol of this generic type, in which the mainspring is half-cocked in advance and, during operation of the trigger, the second half of the initial cocking process is carried out first, and the shot is then fired, for which purpose the trigger rod has a slotted link, and a complicated and filigree mechanism is provided for the first half of the initial cocking process. As a result of the partial precooking process, and despite a relief spring which is provided specifically for this purpose, the work that has to be carried out by the trigger finger is admittedly somewhat reduced in terms of force and movement, but this does not result in the shot being fired with precision.
EP 730 135 A1 (WALTHER) discloses a further pistol of this generic type, which can be operated using both the "double action" and "single action" mode. For the former mode, a trigger rod is provided which interacts with the firing bolt and is guided by a slotted link while, for the second mode, a trigger stop is provided which rests on a support and can only pivot. During operation of the trigger, there is an initial very long slack movement, as a result of the kinematics, before the support is tilted away by the action of the trigger rod, during which process considerable friction and lever-arm influences have a disturbing effect. The mechanism, which has a large number of parts and whose dimensions are critical, is intended to allow the transition or easy changeover from the one operating mode to the other.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a pistol without a hammer such that a major improvement is achieved in the trigger characteristic while satisfying stringent safety requirements and with a design that is as simple as possible.